Users of mobile devices, such as smartphones, may use their mobile devices to execute applications. These applications may perform communications and network tasks on behalf of their user. An application may comprise a messaging client for communication between users. This communication may include the transmission of streaming content, including streaming combined video and audio content such as a video call exchange.